Progression
What follows is a guide for progression of rank, perk, and jutsu levels for individual characters. This guide is a work in progress. Rank Progression Rank is primarily increased through time, training and experience. A Rookie Genin who has plenty of missions is on a fast course to Genin, and even Veteran Genin. Rank-ups are primarily provided to those who are active contributors to the wellbeing of their village and an asset to roleplay. Many of these are on a case-by-case basis. Progressing within one rank is different from moving from one rank to a completely different one -- Genin to Chuunin is usually handled by a Chuunin exam, but occasionally a Kage may choose to reward a particularly experienced or skilled Genin with the Chuunin rank. In a case such as this, the Kage should ask the admins. Having your teachers vouch for you as well as the Kage is a good way to get this approved. Moving from Chuunin to Jounin is somewhat more simple; Jounin is almost always a rank granted by the Kage to a skilled and loyal Chuunin. Don't expect this rank to come easily -- usually you need to be a Veteran Chuunin to even be considered. Samurai are somewhat different; they progress very slowly at first, as you learn the basics of kenjutsu and bushido, but at later ranks they can progress very quickly, as their rapidly increasing skill in kenjutsu crafts them into deadly forces of destruction. Most of their rank increases happen within the temple, but they are very similar to ninja rank-ups -- you must get approval from an admin, and your teachers must approve your being ranked up. Perk Progression Before we begin, a list of most perks in the game can be found here. Logging for a perk is relatively simple. First, you choose one from the perk list provided that fits the type of character you wish to develop into. It's important to note that you have to start at the lowest tier of the tree you're working in. For example, you can't skip Strong and log instantly for Very Strong. You'll notice a big red button labeled "Progress Log" above the OOC chat window, right next to Options and Learn/Teach. Once you open it you'll find some rather lengthy instructions with a giant text entry box and a tiny "Change" button in the corner. Click change, type in the name of the perk you'd like to log for, and you're all set to begin logging. Unfortunately, you cannot log for 2 perks at the same time. You can however log for a jutsu and a perk at the same time, refer to the section on Jutsu Progression for more information. To use the system you need to type a roleplay with the button located above the IC window. Generally your roleplays can be any length so long as they're descriptive enough of your actions. As stated previously, interactive roleplay with others is definitely encouraged over training solo! Once you've completed your roleplay, you have to manually copy and paste it into the text entry box located in the Progress Log window. Click the submit button and you'll be set. 3-5 roleplays a day is a good number to get you started, though be sure to only log your own roleplays in the Progress Log. Perk Times Tier 1 perks generally take about a week to earn, that's OOC time. Don't worry though, as you don't need to play all day to progress your character. A couple RPs a day is plenty. Tier 2 perks generally take about 2 weeks. Tier 3 perks generally take about 3 weeks. Tier 4 perks generally take about a month+. Tier 5 perks generally take about 2-3 months. Jutsu Progression A list of most ''coded ''jutsu can be found here. Before beginning this section, we'll talk about the Learn/Teach button. This system is for those fortunate enough to have found a teacher for a technique they'd like to learn. To use it, click the change button and type in the name of the '''jutsu '''you're learning. This system cannot be used to learn perks under any circumstance! In the name of what you're logging for, include the name of the teacher in parentheses. Your teacher should be present for most of the RPs you do to learn the jutsu, and in this system you'll also log your teacher's RPs instead of just your own. Your first 4 jutsu will more than likely be learned in your village's academy. These jutsu are referred to as basics and they include Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, and a technique called Suimen Hokou no Waza. They generally take a single large and descriptive RP to learn and are given by in-game teachers. Suimen is chakra padding--in other words it enables you to walk up walls and walk on water. Anything past this follows a similar timeframe to perks. D Ranks generally take about a week. C ranks generally take about 1-2 weeks. B ranks generally take about 3 weeks. A ranks generally take about 3-4 weeks. These times may be heightened if you're progress logging for the jutsu instead of learning from a teacher. Category:Guides and Information